


the home we have

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Series: one day, we've gone too far [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Gen, maybe? - Freeform, set around s1
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena untuk orang seperti mereka, sebuah tempat bernama rumah hanyalah omong kosong. Hanyalah satu kenikmatan yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menikmatinya.</p><p>Bagi Sam dan Dean, kehangatan tempat berpulang cukuplah satu sama lain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the home we have

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: supernatural © eric kripke dan cw studio
> 
> saya tidak meraih keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

“kau ada pikiran, Sam?”

laju impala tidak berkurang sama sekali, konstan, stabil, tak terganggu. Sam mengalihkan wajahnya dari kaca mobil, menatap Dean yang tetap fokus pada jalanan lengang malam hari. sepi. sunyi. padahal dia tidak perlu terpaku; tapi tabiatnya memang sudah begitu.

“hah? ya, ya—maksudku, tidak. tentu saja tidak.”

“jangan bohong, Sammy boy. kautahu aku tidak bisa kau tipu.”

Sam berusaha sekeras mungkin, namun akhirnya menyerah sebab toh, mau berbuat apapun tak ada gunanya. Dean selalu tahu ketika dia berbohong. barangkali dia mempunyai semacam detektor tak terlihat yang terpasang di suatu tempat. entahlah.

“bukan apa-apa,” sahut Sam sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kaca di samping, memerhatikan gemerlap kota di saat kelam menjemput. “aku hanya merindukan rumah.”

empat kata terakhir mengudara dengan lembut, tipis, hati-hati dan hampir tak terdengar. kalau-kalau suasana hingar-bingar, mungkin Dean takkan mampu menangkapnya dengan sigap.

“lupakan saja itu,” kata Dean. matanya menatap tajam jalanan serupa mata pisau yang mengiris. “kita sudah tidak punya rumah lagi.”

“yah, tapi Dean—“

“tenang Sam. kau bisa menganggapku sebagai rumahmu sekarang,” Dean lantas terkekeh, matanya melirik Sam cukup lama selagi kedua alisnya naik-turun bermaksud menggoda. pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berpose sekeren mungkin. menyerahkan kendali sepenuhnya pada telapak kiri di kemudi dan kedua kaki yang bermain-main dengan pedal gas juga rem.

Sam mengulas selengkung senyum yang kemudian melebar menjadi tawa, tidak membantah perkataan Dean sama sekali meski kedengarannya begitu konyol.

karena memang Dean satu-satunya tempat Sam berpulang.


End file.
